


Mengejar Cinta Malaikat

by iinoo (hiirei)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, lokal au, ojek online, takaki menjadi seorang bucin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo
Summary: Takaki Yuya, baru saja menjadi ojol, bertemu dengan seorang malaikat yang membuat hatinya berdebar parah.(Dia masih belum mau mengatakan kalau dia jatuh cinta. Mana mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.)
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mengejar Cinta Malaikat

**Author's Note:**

> Orang-orang yang ada di sini adalah orang nyata. Saya hanya punya ide ceritanya aja.
> 
> _note: bl/boys love, takanoo, lokal au, humor gagal alias garing alias agak tidak jelas, (mungkin) cringe, dan keanehan lainnya. karena fanfik ini ditulis dengan gambaran kayak cerita-cerita ftv._
> 
> _note(2): ini semua salah lagu Love me PLZ dan ada satu lagu lagi yang saya lupakan tapi sama alay-nya. intinya juga, saya pengen bikin takaki bucin. hehe._

“Terima kasih banyak, Mbak. Hati-hati, ya.”

Perempuan yang dipanggil Mbak itu tersipu, lalu buru-buru berjalan masuk ke stasiun. Orang yang bicara tadi hanya bisa melihat sosoknya menjauh, menghela napas, kemudian atensinya kembali pada ponsel yang terletak pada motornya.

Takaki Yuya namanya, baru daftar jadi ojek _online_ —ojol—karena lelah mengejar ilmu di bangku perkuliahan. Inginnya bersantai di pantai, namun dia sadar butuh uang untuk bersantai tanpa dibayangi mati kelaparan. Temannya menyarankan banyak sekali usul pekerjaan untuknya yang menghasilkan uang banyak, misalnya bekerja di klub malam. Takaki sempat tergoda, tapi dia tidak ingin menumpuk lebih banyak dosa dari yang sudah ada. 

Jadi, di sinilah dia, dengan motornya yang sudah lunas berkat pemberian orang tua—hadiah terakhir dari mereka karena mereka juga ingin anaknya mandiri—dan ponsel yang memberikan notifikasi pelanggan baru. 

Reputasinya sejauh ini cukup baik, terlebih karena dia memiliki bakat merayu para gadis, sehingga tidak sulit mendapatkan bintang lima. Dia juga hampir selalu mendapatkan tips berkat senyumannya—atau setidaknya begitulah dari yang dia baca melalui komentar pelanggan. 

“Bang, tadi si anu dateng lagi.”

Takaki hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan seraya menaruh gelas es teh manisnya di atas meja. Sejak menjadi ojol, dia sering mampir ke warung kecil ini ketika waktu makan siang tiba. Ada beberapa ojol sepertinya di sana, namun sebagian lainnya didominasi oleh mahasiswa sekitar yang tinggal di kos. 

Lelaki yang berkata tadi, Yuto, merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang suka membantu di warung ini. Katanya, sih, untuk menambah uang jajannya. Lagipula, dia tidak perlu lagi khawatir masalah makanan karena mendapar jatah gratis tiga kali sehari. Takaki sempat berpikir untuk alih profesi saja, namun pemilik warung hanya mengijinkan mahasiswa yang membantunya. (Yuto saja sudah cukup, kalau makin banyak pegawai yang dapat gratis bisa bangkrut juga.)

“Kok cuma ngangguk aja sih,” Yuto menatapnya kesal, “aku bingung mau kasih alasan apa lagi buat cewek yang dateng nyariin Abang ke sini.”

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Takaki memiliki bakat membuat gadis terpesona. Sayangnya, banyak gadis yang jadi terbawa perasaan dan akhirnya mencari Takaki ke mana-mana. Padahal kalau dari diri Takaki sendiri, dia hanya berusaha untuk sopan dan … _friendly_. 

Lelaki lain yang ada di situ, Daiki, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. “Makanya, hati-hati kalau sama cewek. Dia mah suka tebar senyum, kan suka salah paham mereka.”

Daiki lebih lama kenal dengan Takaki—lama, lama sekali. Mereka kenal sejak berada di bangku sekolah dasar. Sifat mereka berbeda jauh, di saat Daiki menjadi pusat perhatian karena tingkah dan gurauannya, Takaki biasanya hanya memandang dari jauh dan ikut tertawa saja. Namun, keduanya menjadi dekat sebab Daiki yang keras kepala ingin berteman dengannya. 

Ketika Takaki memutuskan untuk bekerja dibandingkan mengejar ilmu, Daiki sempat tidak setuju. Dia sudah memimpikan untuk belajar bersama dengannya, lalu menjalani kehidupan perkuliahan bersama Takaki pula. Namun, keputusannya sudah tidak bisa diubah, sehingga Daiki pun—sebagai teman yang baik—akhirnya memberikan dukungannya. 

Mendengar perkataan sahabatnya, Takaki menghela napas. “Bukannya mau bikin salah paham. Aku kan juga nyari yang cocok, tapi belum ketemu aja.”

“Nyari yang cocok ya diajak jalan aja dulu, ngobrol-ngobrol gitu yang lama biar kenal. Kalau gak ngerasa pas, ya diomongin baik-baik. Kamu kan biasanya baru ketemu, baru ngobrol dikit, tukeran nomor—eh, kamunya abis itu ilang.”

Bukannya ingin menghilang begitu saja. Namun, Takaki sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menolak dengan baik. Atau memberitahu dengan bahasa yang baik bahwa dia tidak lagi tertarik. Seringkali ucapannya membuat gadis-gadis itu menangis, sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak bisa berhadapan dengan orang yang kedua matanya bercucuran air mata. 

Intinya, dia lemah jika dihadapi dengan tangisan. 

Jadi, dia memilih untuk langsung hilang saja daripada repot-repot berurusan dengan hal seperti itu. Dia sadar sepenuhnya jika dia ini masuk dalam klasifikasi lelaki brengsek dalam kamus perempuan.

“Hati-hati aja,” Daiki menatapnya, “nanti kamu kena karma.”

Bukan sekali-duakali Daiki berkata seperti itu. Malah sepertinya, setiap ada perempuan yang habis dia tinggalkan, Daiki akan mengingatkannya untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Perempuan-perempuan yang dia tinggalkan bisa saja dendam kesumat dan mendoakannya yang tidak-tidak.

“Iya, iya.” Takaki hanya menanggapinya dengan enteng. Rasanya dia juga bukan orang yang mudah jatuh cinta, kalaupun dia akan menyukai seseorang, dia akan memastikan dahulu orang itu menyukainya juga. “Aku pergi lagi, ya. Kejar setoran.”

Melambaikan tangan kepada dua orang itu, Takaki kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya ketika sudah siap menaiki motor. Jam makan siang sudah mau berakhir, mungkin dia akan mendapat pelanggan mahasiswa yang baru mau datang ke kampus untuk kelas siang. Atau biasanya dosen yang ingin kembali ke kampus. 

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, ponselnya berbunyi, memberitahu detail pelanggan yang harus dia antar. Membaca alamatnya dengan teliti, dia pun menyalakan motornya dan segera bergerak menuju titik jemput. 

* * *

  
“Inoo, ya?” tanya Takaki, menatap lelaki yang memakai kemeja putih dan membawa tas ransel. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya pada Takaki, cemas jelas terlihat pada wajahnya. Kepalanya cepat mengangguk dan tangannya memasukkan ponsel dalam sakunya.

Sesaat, Takaki sempat terkejut melihat lelaki itu. Tampan, tapi ada kesan manis juga. Jangan-jangan artis. Sayangnya, dia bukan tipe yang update tentang selebritis. Ah, tapi rasanya pasti lebih dari artis. Cakep banget soalnya, pikir Takaki.

Seperti … seperti malaikat. Malaikat tanpa sayap.

Ya, intinya manusia. 

Manusia rupawan.

Pelanggannya itu menerima helm yang diberikannya. Ketika Inoo naik ke atas motornya, tangannya memegang bahu Takaki dan tanpa sengaja, Takaki menoleh pada tangannya. Cantik. Terlihat terawat dengan baik. Dia sempat terpukau sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersadarkan kembali. Setelah menanyakan bahwa Inoo sudah nyaman pada tempat duduknya, dia pun melajukan motor menuju kampus terdekat. 

Takaki bukan tipe yang suka membuka pembicaraan, apalagi di tengah jalan seperti ini. Selain suara yang tidak terdengar, dia bisa saja tidak fokus pada jalan, atau bisa saja pelanggannya tidak mau diusik dengan pertanyaan basa-basi. Walau begitu, dia melirik pada spionnya yang menampilkan wajah Inoo sesekali. Kaca helm-nya diturunkan, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, namun Takaki tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk melirik.

Tempat yang mereka tuju hanya berjarak beberapa ratus meter. Gedung C rumpun sains. Takaki tidak tahu ada jurusan apa saja di sana, tidak pernah tertarik untuk menghapalkannya juga. Namun dalam hati, dia bertanya-tanya apa yang dipelajari oleh pelanggannya ini. 

“Turun di dekat patung itu aja, ya.” 

Takaki pun mengangguk dan mengarahkan motornya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Inoo lekas turun dan memberikan helm-nya. Tidak perlu membayar lagi sebab Inoo memilih pembayaran _cashless_. Tanpa perkataan apa-apa lagi, Inoo segera berjalan cepat memasuki gedung tersebut.

Bahkan tanpa terima kasih.

Tidak masalah juga, sih, bagi Takaki. Mungkin dia sedang buru-buru dan pikirannya sudah terpaku pada hal yang harus dia hadiri di dalam sana. 

Namun satu hal yang Takaki yakini, dia akan mengingat wajah serta namanya. 

* * *

  
“Daiki, tahu gak?”

Takaki kembali ke warung langganannya ketika hari sudah malam. Masih ada Yuto di sana, tentunya, serta Daiki yang memang selalu ada ketika Takaki ada. Pada malam hari, warung ini diramaikan oleh para mahasiswa yang nongkrong; asap rokok di mana-mana serta suara tawa tak jarang mengisi warung tersebut.

“Enggak tahu,” jawab Daiki singkat, sibuk melahap makanannya malam ini. 

Tadi dia bercerita bahwa hari ini, dosennya memberikan tugas yang harus diselesaikan hari itu juga. Tugas itu tidak sedikit, sempat Daiki kewalahan harus mencari sumber yang tepat untuk mengerjakannya. Untung saja, teman-teman dalam kelasnya sangat kooperatif sehingga tugas tersebut dapat dikumpulkan tepat pada tenggat yang diberikan.

“Jadi gini—”

“Dan gak mau tahu.”

“…”

“…”

“Yaud—”

“Maaf, maaf. Bercanda aja kok, hehe. Ayo cerita, jadi gimana?” Daiki tersenyum lebar, membujuk Takaki yang terlanjur cemberut. Dia bahkan mendorong gelas es jeruknya sebagai permintaan maaf—tentu belum dia minum sebelumnya. 

“Jadi gini,” Takaki menyeruput es jeruk yang ditawarkan Daiki, “tadi aku abis ketemu malaikat.”

Menyuap makanannya, pikirannya kembali mengingat sosok yang dia temui siang tadi. Dia ingin menggambarkan lebih detil lagi sebenarnya, namun takut dikira _creepy_. Dia belum yakin jika dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan orang ini—lagipula orang itu laki-laki. Selama ini, dia selalu setidaknya tertarik pada perempuan, tidak pernah dengan lelaki.

Mungkin dia hanya terpesona saja.

Mungkin. 

Takaki juga belum yakin.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari temannya itu. Takaki pun bertanya-tanya, padahal temannya ini kan terkenal sangat berisik. Apalagi, Takaki memberikan pernyataan yang dapat mengundang banyak pertanyaan—dia juga sedang ingin ditanya karena gatal ingin cerita.

“Tak,” Daiki akhirnya berbicara, “kamu halu kali.”

Ah.

Mungkin juga begitu. Dia pun merasa orang itu terlalu fiktif untuk menjadi nyata. Atau mungkin kedua matanya sudah diberi filter sehingga dia melihat orang itu terlalu menawan.

Entahlah. Apapun itu, Takaki tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. 

* * *

  
Nampaknya dewa atau dewi cinta di atas sana pun menggariskan agar mereka bertemu lagi. Pelanggan pertama Takaki hari ini berasal dari alamat yang sama dengan malaikatnya kemarin. Tentu dengan nama yang sama juga. Inoo. 

Semalaman dia mengucapkan nama itu di lidahnya. Aneh. Asing. Namun dia suka.

Kali ini, Inoo memakai hoodie hitam dengan jeans. Tas ransel di punggungnya masih sama dengan kemarin. Tempat dia berdiri juga rasanya sama. Takaki, secara tidak sadar, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mendekatkan motornya ke arah lelaki itu. 

“Inoo, ya.” Takaki tidak perlu bertanya lagi, sebab tidak mungkin dia salah. Lelaki itu mengangguk, menaruh ponsel pada sakunya, dan menerima helm yang diberikan Takaki. Dia naik tanpa berbicara apa-apa, sehingga Takaki pun berusaha bersikap biasa saja.

Padahal, mana bisa dia _biasa saja_?! Apa jangan-jangan Inoo lupa padanya? Tidak mengherankan juga, sih, sebab mungkin baginya, Takaki hanya ojol biasa yang tidak spesial. Tidak seperti Takaki yang menghabiskan sisa harinya kemarin memikirkan dia. 

Apakah ini karma yang dia dapatkan?

Takaki (masih) tidak mau menyebut bahwa dia jatuh cinta. Mungkin hanya kepikiran. Mungkin hanya terpesona. Namun, kalau hanya begitu saja, mengapa rasanya sakit saat dia seakan dilupakan?

Hari masih pagi, tapi hatinya sudah tidak stabil.

Inoo minta diturunkan di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin, di dekat patung depan gedung yang sama. Dia pun turun, memberikan helm yang dipakainya kembali pada Takaki, tidak membayar lagi karena sudah pakai opsi _cashless_ , lalu kembali berjalan cepat lagi seperti kemarin. 

Hati Takaki kembali pecah. Retak. Kecewa, namun katanya, orang hanya bisa kecewa karena berharap terlebih dahulu, bukan? Lucu sekali, Takaki berharap Inoo akan mengingatnya lalu menginginkan mereka setidaknya berbicara satu-dua patah kata. 

Menghela napas panjang, Takaki mencoba ikhlas. 

* * *

  
“Daiki, tahu gak?”

“Engg—” 

Daiki menatapnya, tangannya yang sudah menyendok nasi berhenti di tengah jalan, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi sampai mendekati mulutnya. Dia tampak berpikir sebentar, mungkin ingin mengulang candaan yang kemarin.

“Tahu apa?” Akhirnya Daiki menyuap makanan di atas sendoknya, atensi masih dia berikan penuh pada Takaki yang sudah siap bercerita lagi.

“Tadi ketemu malaikat lagi,” ucap Takaki, sedikit tersenyum tanpa ia sadari, “tapi malaikatnya sama seperti kemarin, lagi terburu-buru.”

Temannya itu mengunyah sebentar, tangannya meraih gelas air putih dan meneguknya, lalu menatap Takaki dalam-dalam. Pasti ingin berkata bahwa Takaki terlalu banyak berhalusinasi hari ini. 

“Mungkin,” Daiki bertopang dagu, “kamunya belum mandi. Bau. Makanya dia buru-buru kabur.” 

* * *

Tiga hari berturut-turut. Tiga hari Takaki mendapat pelanggan yang sama, walau pada jam yang berbeda.

Jika pada hari pertama dia mendapat Inoo pada siang hari, lalu kemarin pada pagi hari, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan malam hari. Titik penjemputannya pun kini terbalik—Inoo sedang berada di kampusnya dan ingin pulang ke kos-nya. 

Lagi-lagi, Takaki menyiapkan hatinya. Padahal sudah tahu, harusnya jangan berharap biar tidak kecewa. Namun hatinya tidak mau mendengarkan, jantungnya juga semakin berdebar ketika motor yang dikendarainya semakin melaju mendekati titik jemput. Dekat patung depan gedung.

“Inoo, ya.” Takaki mencoba untuk mengendalikan intonasinya, agar tidak terlalu terdengar sedih atau berharap. Tangannya secara otomatis memberikan helm pada tangan Inoo. Pelanggannya itu pun juga masih sama, tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung naik ke atas jok dalam diam. 

Sesekali, Takaki melirik kaca spion-nya. Hari sudah malam, gelap, sebenarnya tidak kelihatan apa-apa juga walau dia melirik. Namun berkat beberapa lampu jalan serta lampu dari kendaraan lain, dia bisa melihat sedikit wajah penumpangnya.

Ah. Takaki merasa _hopeless_ sekali.

Jarak yang tidak jauh membuat perjalanan mereka singkat. Takaki sebenarnya ingin mengendarai motornya lebih lamban, namun keheningan yang mengisi mereka bukan tipe keheningan yang menenangkan. Hubungan mereka belum sejauh itu. Dia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan impresi buruk pada Inoo.

Ketika sudah sampai di depan gerbang yang Takaki ingat, Inoo segera turun dari motornya. Tangannya sudah siap menerima helm dari Inoo, namun pelanggannya itu hanya berdiri di sampingnya, kedua mata beralih antara menatapnya dan kedua kakinya. 

“A-anu, saya mau minta maaf.”

Akhirnya, pikir Takaki. Akhirnya dia bisa mendengar suaranya selain untuk mengucapkan arahan tempat turun. Akhirnya.

“Saya kemarin buru-buru,” lanjut Inoo, “jadi saya lupa bilang terima kasih. Dua kali. Maaf banget, ya. Untung saya dapet mas-nya lagi, jadi saya bisa bilang langsung.”

Mulutnya terasa kaku. Dalam hati, banyak suara berteriak, menyuruhnya merespon perkataan Inoo dengan apa saja. Apa saja, asal tidak terlihat _cengo_ , karena dia yakin wajah _cengo_ -nya tidak sebagus itu untuk Inoo lihat. 

Namun, tetap saja dia akhirnya diam tidak menanggapi permintaan maaf Inoo.

“Itu aja sih, Mas.” Inoo mulai berjalan menjauh. “Terima kasih, ya, Mas.”

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Takaki terpaku kembali, sebab kedua matanya menangkap sosok Inoo yang tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum. 

Astaga, mulut Takaki yang sudah kaku rasanya seperti ditambah lakban yang membuatnya tidak bisa membalas. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa beku, walau jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Bodohnya, Takaki merutuk dalam hati, bodohnya mulut dia tidak bisa menerima perintah dengan benar. Padahal ada jutaan kata yang dapat dia ucapkan, hanya saja yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah:

“Maaf, itu helm-nya belum dilepas.” 

* * *

“Daiiikiiiii.”

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh malas. Sudah tahu apa yang akan dilakukan temannya malam ini, terlebih ketika ekspresi Takaki terlihat berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Belum lagi nada suaranya yang terasa asing pada telinga Daiki. 

“Kenapa lagi malaikatnya?” tanya Daiki, sudah menyelesaikan makannya sebelum Takaki datang, sehingga kini dia hanya menyeruput jus sirsaknya. Manis.

“Senyumnya,” Takaki menatap Daiki dengan senyuman lebar, “senyumnya menggoyahkan iman.”

Temannya langsung terbatuk kencang, buru-buru meneguk minumannya lagi, sebelum terdiam sebentar untuk mengatur napasnya. Daiki mendengus keras. Sebenarnya, ‘malaikat’ ini seperti apa hingga bisa membuat Takaki mengucapkan hal-hal aneh? _Menggoyahkan iman_? Apa maksudnya?

Tidak lagi menahan rasa ingin tahunya, Daiki akhirnya meminta penjelasan penuh mengenai siapa malaikat yang dimaksud Takaki. Bagaimana mereka bertemu, siapa namanya, apa yang membuatnya selalu terpikir, dan pertanyaan lainnya yang Takaki jawab satu per satu dengan senyuman.  
Sebenarnya, dia ingin merahasiakan identitas malaikatnya lebih lama. Namun, dia sudah keburu gatal ingin cerita. 

Dan senyuman yang dia lihat tadi menghapuskan segala keraguannya. Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

“INOO?” Daiki berteriak, mengulang nama yang dia sebutkan. Seisi warung pun menatapnya, sebab suara nyaringnya bahkan mengalahkan stereo warung yang dipasang dengan volume maksimal. Dia pun cepat meminta maaf, walau beberapa pengunjung tentu melemparkan kekesalannya melalui cibiran. 

“Inoo?” ulang Daiki, dengan suara yang lebih pelan. “Kamu serius suka sama Inoo?”

Takaki mengangguk cepat. “Iya. Inoo.”

Mendengar jawaban temannya, Daiki mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah, diikuti oleh helaan napas panjang seraya tangannya memegang bahu temannya itu. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap. Takaki jadi gugup, tidak biasanya Daiki seperti ini.

“Inoo itu udah ada yang punya.” Daiki berkata perlahan. “Pacarnya itu Yabu, ketua geng preman di kawasan sini.”

**Author's Note:**

> _note(3): halo! maaf banget ini jadi dua part karena saya gak selesai tepat waktu. saya lagi nargetin untuk post cerita setiap minggunya, yaitu di hari sabtu. tapi ini udah mau jam 11 dan baru segini. hiks. ini cuma dibagi dua part, kok, jadi minggu depan selesai, yeay!_
> 
> _bisa banget komentar karena saya sendiri mikir ini humornya gagal parah dan kayak … masih kaku padahal mau humor. tapi gak berani pake ‘lo-gue’. maapkan diri ini._


End file.
